the curse of jealousy
by Ulrich362
Summary: a brief one-shot that may evolve into a full story at a later point.


**The curse of jealousy.**

By Ulrich362

(Author's Note: This is an idea that came to me during a PM conversation with Doortodarkness12. I may adapt it into a full story at a later point, and if I do I'll remove this one-shot.)

"Minato, what do you think are the odds they'll be there?" Aigis asked.

"There's no doubt, that's why the four of us are going first." Minato said. "Mitsuru-sempai are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Mitsuru said calmly.

"I don't understand, why would he do this?" Akihiko asked.

"You seriously don't get it sempai?" asked a voice from the moonlight bridge.

"Iori, what are you thinking working with Strega?" Mitsuru asked.

"I don't need to tell you anything, now are you guys going to get started or are we going to have to take you down?" Junpei asked.

"Junpei, it's not worth talking to them." Chidori said calmly.

"I guess you're not going to listen to reason." Minato said. "Where are the other two?"

"Takaya and Jin are right behind you, this is where you lose Minato." Junpei said. "Hermes."

"Medea." Chidori said calmly.

"Hypnos." Takaya said as his persona appeared.

"Moros." Jin said bluntly.

"Norn." Minato said as his persona appeared.

"Palladion." Aigis said calmly.

"Artemisia." Mitsuru said coldly.

"Caesar." Akihiko said confidently.

"This is it, you're going to lose." Jumpei said. "Hermes Agidyne."

"Palladion protect Mitsuru-san." Aigis said.

"Not this time, Ziodyne." Jin said coldly.

"Aigis!" Minato said nervously. "Norn, Garudyne."

"Impressive, it seems your power has only increased since our last encounter." Takaya said. "However this time you face all four of us."

"Medea, Mediarama." Chidori said calmly.

"You're not the only one who can heal your friends, Diarahan." Aigis said.

"This just might be fun, Moros Mazionga." Jin said with a smirk.

"Mind Charge." Takaya said calmly.

"Mind Charge." Minato said. "Change."

"Iori, Artemisia Bufudyne." Mitsuru said coldly.

"Caesar, Marakunda." Akihiko said just before the ice hit Junpei.

"Not good enough, Hypnos, Megidolaon." Takaya said calmly.

"Loki, Nilfheim." Minato said just as his icy blast hit the purple sphere of energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuuka are you sure about that?" Yukari asked nervously.

"I'm sure, Strega is fighting them right now." Fuuka said.

"Wait, shouldn't we help them?" Ken asked.

"No, this is something we have to trust them to do." Fuuka said.

Suddenly a massive explosion shook the entire bridge.

"Be careful you guys." Yukari said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Impressive, you managed to hold off my attack, however you should learn to pay more attention." Takaya said calmly.

The moment he said that, a grenade exploded at Minato's feet.

"Arisato, are you alright?" Mitsuru asked.

"Worry about yourself sempai, Agidyne." Junpei said with a smirk.

"Moros, Ziodyne." Jin said calmly.

"Chidori, take Akihiko down." Junpei said with a smirk.

Suddenly Chidori threw her hatchet at Akihiko and managed to catch him off balance.

"Now then, what is it you used to say Minato?" Junpei asked mockingly. "Oh now I remember, time for an all-out attack."

"How fitting, after you Junpei." Takaya said just before the four members of Strega ran towards the fallen SEES members and attacked them directly.

"This is bad, I don't know how much more of that I can take." Akihiko said as he got back up.

"We don't have any choice, we can't lose." Minato said. "I didn't want to bring out this guy yet but you aren't giving me a choice Junpei, Thanatos."

That persona, it's the same one that appeared the night he arrived at the dorm, Mitsuru thought.

"Thanatos, Tempest Slash." Minato said. "I'm not going to let you win Junpei."

"Akihiko are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mitsuru asked.

"Just like the good old days, let's take them down." Akihiko said. "Masukunda."

"Artemisia, Mabufula." Mitsuru said.

The moment Mitsuru said that, four precise ice spears flew towards the members of Strega, knocking them off their feet.

"Our turn, let's get some payback." Akihiko said.

"Let's go." Minato said as the four members of SEES launched their own all-out attack.

"Not bad, you haven't lost your touch." Junpei said weakly. "Then again you aren't the only one who's picked up some items." The moment he said that, Junpei revealed a Soma. "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to pick up these things, but they're well worth the wait."

"Minato, do you have any of those left?" Akihiko asked.

"I have a few, but we need to be careful, if he has more than we do that's a huge problem." Minato said before pulling out his own Soma.

"Looks like round one is over." Junpei said with a smirk. "Time for the fun part."

"Fuuka, can you hear me?" Minato asked.

"_What's wrong Minato?" Fuuka asked._

"This looks like it's going to take a bit longer than I thought, you guys are going to need to get started on the shadow, otherwise who knows what might happen?" Minato said.

"_Alright, we'll do our best." Fuuka said calmly._

"Alright, now that the shadow is being dealt with I can focus on you four." Minato said. "Thanatos, Megidola."

"Hypnos, Megidolaon." Takaya said calmly.

"Aigis, I have an idea." Akihiko said. "Use those three spells."

"Understood, Palladion, Matarukaja, Masukakaja, and Marakukaja." Aigis said.

"Caesar, Matarunda, Masukunda, and Marakunda." Akihiko said confidently.

"Impressive, Mind Charge." Mitsuru said calmly.

"That's enough." Jin said. "Moros, Megidolaon."

"Medea, Diarama." Chidori said calmly.

"Iori I'm only going to ask you one more time, why are you working with Strega?" Mitsuru asked again.

"You really want to know sempai, we have the same goals." Junpei said.

"What are you talking about Junpei?" Akihiko asked.

"It's simple, he simply does not want the dark hour to end either." Takaya said calmly. "There is no complex meaning beyond that."

"Well there's your explanation, now then where were we?" Junpei asked. "Oh yeah, I remember now taking you down."

With those words Junpei ran up to Minato and swung at him with his sword.

"Mitsuru-sempai, we got him." Yukari said while running up.

"Good work Takeba." Mitsuru said calmly. "Operation complete."

"Wait, how did you get past us?" Jin asked.

"The explosion, they got past you then." Minato said smugly.

"This isn't over Minato." Junpei said before the members of Strega fled the bridge.

"I still can't believe he betrayed us like that." Yukari said.

"Don't worry, we'll get through his thick skull sooner or later." Minato said calmly. "In the meantime let's head back to the dorm."

"Agreed, our mission is finally completed." Mitsuru said calmly.


End file.
